Life becomes worst before it gets better
by Itachi-chan17
Summary: Naruto last saw Sasuke in high school but thats been 2 years ago and Naruto is starting uni and his roommate would surprise Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story contains cutting and blood, if this triggers anything, don't read it.

**Life becomes worst before it gets better**

**Chapter 1: First weekend at Uni**

It's been 2 years since I was at school and now I decided to go to university. 2 years ago when I was at high school, it was a fun life and I had friends. Now I haven't seen them since graduation except for Sakura which I have kept in contact with. Basically she is the only one that I know is going to be starting uni with me. I was going to go to uni last year, but something terrible happened and I wasn't ready to go to uni. Hell I'm not stable this year, but I'm pushing myself this year to get through it. Since that terrible event, I have done something unforgivable to myself. The last time I did this unforgivable thing was last week and I have scars running up and down my arms. These days now even if it's a really hot day I wear a long sleeve top to hide my arms so no one can see what I have been doing. All what this unforgivable thing is doing is getting rid of the pain and thats the only way to get rid of it.

Anyway, I'm heading to the uni and to get there from my apartment is through a bus and it will take an hour to get there. While I'm on the bus waiting to get to uni, I was looking at all the pictures I have on my phone from the high school days. Looking through the pictures and I see a picture of a guy with black hair that looks like a ducks butt and remember that it's Sasuke. I remember Sasuke, he was the guy that made me find out that I'm actually gay. The reason for that is he was the one I fell in love with, I was the one that kept him company when he was having a hard time and get him to get some help because I saw him cutting, I'm hoping now that he has stop now. I shouldn't even say this since I'm doing what he did in high school.

Suddenly I felt the bus slow down and I look and saw the uni up ahead and so I got ready to get off the bus. When I arrived there, I got off the bus and walked to the gate of the uni and suddenly heard someone say my name.

"Naruto."

I turned around to find out that it was Sakura who called my name.

"Sakura, nice to see you," I said said while waiting for Sakura to come to me.

"Yeah Naruto, it seems like it's been ages since we last saw each other," said Sakura.

"It's only been a week ago we last saw each other, it hasn't been that long."

"Too me it seems like it's been ages."

"Just like you to seem things like that."

"Yeah, say won't we go in and find out who we are roomed with."

I agreed with Sakura and headed inside of the uni.

As I said before, the last time I saw Sakura was last week and we were just catching up with each other and talking. Sakura was wondering how I was, considering my parents death and she was the only one the knew about it and was the one that comfort me. She mentioned my parents and how lovely they were, that was what triggered me cutting myself last week and Sakura never knew about it.

When we entered the uni, we headed to the office and there was a line, but the line was short. When it go to me, I had to say my name and gotten a number. I looked at the number and it was C24 and I looked behind me and Sakura got sorted out too and headed to me.

"Naruto, what room did you get?" said Sakura.

"Um, C24," I said.

"I got F12."

"Now we have to find where they are."

"Naruto, we where given maps."

"Yeah, a lot of maps."

"Stop complaining and lets look."

We both looked the maps and found out that I'm am in the 3rd dorm building on the 3rd floor and Sakura is in the 6th dorm building on the 2nd floor. We went to where all the dorm buildings are, which are on the left side of the uni. When we got there, I said goodbye the Sakura and we both headed to out buildings.

When I got to my building, I had to walk in and go to the office there and say my name to say that I have arrived and I was given my schedule and room key. I headed to the elevator and pushed the 3 button to get on the 3rd floor. When I made it to the 3rd floor, I had to find 24 and which took me two minutes to find it. I arrived at the door which says '24' on, I got the key out of my pocket and opened the door. When I opened it, I saw a guy with black hair that looked liked a ducks butt and it made me flashback to Sasuke. The guy turned around and was wearing glasses and still the guy looked a lot like Sasuke, until his face looked shocked and whispered "Naruto." Then I knew that is was defiantly Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke it is you with the ducks butt hair," I said once I figured it was him.

There was silence and Sasuke said nothing and his face is still shocked.

"Hey Sasuke, you going to speak or do I need to slap you."

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I was just shocked, I can't believe your my roommate," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too and was wishing to see you again to see how your holding up."

"Well I'm actually doing fine thanks to you for getting my head to get some help."

I got my suitcase onto the bed and started to unpack. I was regretting going to uni, but now I'm not since I have Sasuke as a roommate. The difficult thing with this is to get him not to know that I'm doing what he did in high school. Anyway, I'll worry about that later, I have to finish unpacking.

An hour later and I had finish unpacking and I looked at the time and it's 3 0'clock. It wasn't that late, so I decided to relax and listen to music because I am so tired and it looks like Sasuke is reading and I don't want to disturb him. Suddenly Sasuke was looking at me and looking back at the book. He kept doing that and I knew he wanted to say something, so I turned of my music.

"Yes Sasuke, you want to say something," I said.

"Um, yeah I liked to asked if you kept in contact with anyone from high school?" said Sasuke.

"Actually yes and a matter of fact she is starting uni today the same as us."

"Oh really, who?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, really."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I went to it and it was Sakura. I knew she wanted to tell me something because she has a big grin on her face, until she saw Sasuke and then it turn to a surprised face.

"Is that Sasuke, Naruto?" said Sakura.

"Sure is, I was shocked too," I said.

"Wow, you have Sasuke as a roommate, that has to be awesome, I have Ino as my roommate."

"Really, how is Ino?"

"Well, she is a bitch, a flirty and a girly-girl, that Ino has changed, I swear something happened and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Wow, I have to see for myself."

"Anyway, I have to leave before Ino brings men to our room, see ya Naruto, Sasuke."

"See ya Sakura."

Once Sakura left I plopped down on my bed and was really tired. Then suddenly Sasuke spoke.

"How's your parents, Naruto."

"Um, yeah, their fine."

I wish he didn't mentioned my parents, now it triggered me and I needed fresh air and went out.

I went to the back of the building and I started breathing heavily and I got the small scissors out of my pocket, rolled up my left arm sleeve and opened the scissors, I moved the scissors across my wrist really hard and blood started oozing out. Suddenly my eyes started to tear up and I cut more times on my arm and didn't have the care in the world. Once I came back to reality, lucky I had a handkerchief with me just in case. I got up and once the blood stopped pouring out, I rolled down my sleeve and went back to the room. It seems every time people mentions my parents, I go like this and I can't stop it.

I got to my room and when I walked in Sasuke had a worried look on his face because I walked out just as I said how my parents were. I wouldn't be surprised that he is worried, but I'll just lie to him that I am fine.

"Are you ok Naruto, you just suddenly just walked out," said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm fine, I just remembered something and needed to go to the office and if I didn't do it quickly I would forget, you understand," I said as I lied.

"I understand, as long as you are ok."

"I'm fine, no need to worry."

I never knew that Sasuke would be the worry type. I guess since he got help he had changed and less depressive it seems.

Next day on Sunday, I woke up and Sasuke wasn't in bed and found out that he is in the bathroom. As I was waiting for him to get out, I got changed and made my bed. Still after that, he hadn't come out and I was wondering way he is taking so long. A minute later he came out and he was dressed.

"So what were you doing in there that took you so long," I said as I was looking curious.

"I was doing nothing, just having a long shower," said Sasuke.

"You know I don't believe that Sasuke because I know why, I have been to your place several times and the only time you take this long is if your cutting yourself, I know this remember."

"I told you, I got help and stopped cutting, I don't do that anymore."

"Really, roll up your sleeves and prove it to me."

"No, why can't you believe when I say I don't."

I shouldn't be saying this since I cut as well, but I need to know.

"This has happened before Sasuke, I believed you, but found out later on you lied, so I can't believe you now, so roll up your sleeves."

"No I won't, just believe me."

"Sasuke, show me now or I will do it myself."

"No."

Suddenly he ran out the door and I didn't even chase him because whats the bother.

2 hours later, he came back and he was really not fine at all and I knew I was right that he cut himself. It looked like that help doesn't work fully, but still I shouldn't say all these things to him when I'm hiding it from him too. For the rest of the day he didn't speak to me and that just made me frustrated and wanted to tell him what I have been doing, but no, I'm not ready to tell him. So, I decided to take a walk and clear my mind from frustration. As I was walking, I bumped into a guy with black hair in a high ponytail.

"Why does everyone bump into me, geez," said the guy.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said.

"Hey, you look familiar and your voice too, can you tell me your name?"

"Ok, sure thing, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto...why does that sound familiar?...oh that's right from high school."

"Sorry, from high school."

"Naruto, don't you remember me, Shikamaru Nara."

"Oh right Shikamaru, haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, like wise, but sorry Naruto I have to run, I'll catch up to you later."

Then Shikamaru run off.

I decided to go back to the room to make sure Sasuke isn't doing it again and if he is in there again, I'm going in and stopping he even though I shouldn't, but he isn't me. I got to the room and he was just reading, which was good and so I went to lay down on the bed and listen to music. Suddenly flashing memories of my parent came to my head and seeing them both happy and then seeing them in their grave. I felt my eyes welling up in tears and I quickly turned off my music and ran out of the room before Sasuke notice that I'm about to cry. On the way to the same place as before, I bumped into Sakura. I looked up with tears running down my cheeks and Sakura had a worried look in her eyes. Sakura knew why I was crying because the only time I would cry if I remember my parents.

"Naruto, lets got for a walk," said Sakura.

We both started walking and was in the universities park, we found a park bench and sat down.

"Let me guess Naruto, your cry because you got memories in your head of your parent, ain't I right," said Sakura as the wind was moving her pink hair.

"Yeah, your always right, you know that," I said as I was wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Well of cause, I'm always right because I was always there for you when your parents died and before that I have never seen you cry, until then and now I know what triggers your crying."

"Your just too smart, Sakura."

"No, I just care for you too much and also lo..."

"What were you going to say, Sakura."

Sakura started to blush, I knew what she was going to say.

"Don't worry about that, anyway you should come to me if you are upset or need to talk, I don't care what time, just call me."

"I know that, you told me several times you know."

"Yeah, just making sure, how about we got back to our rooms, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, we should, of cause I have to face Sasuke being worried again."

We walked to our rooms

When I got to mine, Sasuke was walking back and forth in our room with a worried face. When I entered he stopped and went straight me.

"Naruto, you ok, you just suddenly went out and looked like you were about to cry," said Sasuke.

"It's ok, don't need to worry, I'm ok," I said as I walked to my bed.

"Are you sure that you are ok."

"Sheesh, Sasuke the last time I saw you, you were never worried at anyone, but now your a worry wort."

"Really, I never noticed that I worry a lot."

"Understand this Sasuke, I am fine."

"Ok, I believe you."

After all this talking to the worried Sasuke, I went into my backpack and got out my lyric book. Thats the book I write lyrics in and seeing all the past lyrics I have made. All of the lyrics are saddening, but I put all my feelings into it. Hope Sasuke doesn't get a hold of this or he will figure things out which is a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains cutting and blood. If this triggers you, don't read it.**

**Life becomes worst before it gets better**

**Chapter 2: First week of class**

The day had arrive to start my class at uni and I can't wait to see what uni life is going to be like. At uni, I am studying to be a sports trainer and I'm excited to start class today. This morning was really hard to get up because I had to get up before 9 and I usually get up at 10. I struggled to get up and that the fact that Sasuke had to wake me up because I refused to get up when my alarm went off. Anyway, at the moment I'm walking through the uni's park with Sasuke to get to the uni. I heard from Sasuke that he is studying to be a business man. I never really knew Sasuke wanted to be a business man. It really surprised me when I heard it and made me think that he probably will be a good business man.

Sasuke and I had arrived at the entrance at the uni and Sasuke and I had to go our separate ways because our classroom is away from each other. To get to my classroom, I have to walk up 2 flights of stairs. Which my classroom is in lecture room 14 and thats why I have to go up 2 flights of stairs. When I got to the room I'm meant to be in, I had to find a seat and I chose the seats at the front. Suddenly a guy with brown hair came in the room talking really loudly. I turned around and he looked familiar with the red makings on his cheeks and his brown kind-of spiking hair. He noticed me looking at him and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, amazing thing to see you here," said the brown haired guy.

"Sorry, do I even know you, you may look familiar, but don't remember your name," I said.

"Well well, isn't that saddening that a friend would forget my name, geez Naruto, your still the same as high school."

"Wait, I got it now, are you Kiba?"

"Finally, you remembered my name."

"Give me a break, it's been awhile since I have seen you."

"Fine, I will give you a break, anyway how are you?" said Kiba as he sat next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I lied because actually, I wasn't fine because the weekend's events.

Suddenly our teacher came in and started the lesson.

It's around about lunchtime and my lesson has finished for the day and we were assigned homework, which wouldn't be too hard. I walked out of the lecture room and headed downstairs to the entrance of the uni. When I made it to the entrance of the uni and about to head out, I notice Sasuke up ahead. I didn't realise that Sasuke's lesson finished at the same time. I walked faster to catch up with Sasuke and when I caught up to him, I must of scared because he had a scared look on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your very first lesson go," I said as I slow down my walking.

"Don't walk up to me without saying anything, you really scared me and yeah the lesson was alright," said Sasuke.

"Well thats good, also I have Kiba in my class."

"So the loud mouth is at this uni, how wonderful, I'm definitely going to get a headache every time I see him."

"Yeah, like in high school, you got a headache everyday because of Kiba."

"It looks like I will be getting that here now."

"Stop complaining and get used to it."

When we reached the dorm buildings, we had to walk to our building which took a long time. When we got there, we went to the elevator and headed to our room. We got to our room and I just lied on my bed because I was so tired. While I was lying on my bed, Sasuke headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Hopefully, he doesn't take too long this time and if he does I'll be going to in to stop what he is doing. While Sasuke was taking a shower, I decided to do the homework we were given while it's in my head before I forget. I got the homework out of my backpack and headed to the desk next to my bed and got started onto the homework.

Half-an-hour later, I finished my homework and Sasuke was still in the bathroom. I called out Sasuke's name, but no answer. I thought that he couldn't here me where I'm sitting, so I went up to the bathroom door and spoke his name again, but no answer. I thought that he would hear me for sure, but no. Now I know that I need to open that door because I know what he is doing and I know he will lie to me again if I wait until he gets out. So I opened the door, but it's locked. I knew about what to do in these situation, I have done it plenty of times and a master at unlocking doors. I got the stuff I need to unlock the door and I got right to the unlocking. A minute later, I unlocked the door and I opened the door really fast and I caught him. I was right that he lied to me before, I caught him cutting himself and now I am angry with him because he didn't tell the truth.

"Sasuke, how could you lie to me, if you told me the truth, I wouldn't be angry like I am now," I said as I was thinking I shouldn't say this since I lied to him too.

Sasuke didn't say anything, so I grabbed the scissors out of his hand and throw them away from Sasuke. I grabbed a towel and stopped the bleeding on his arm. I saw drops of water like droplets on my hand. I looked at Sasuke and he is crying. Once I finished wiping the blood from his arm, I took him too his bed and made him sit down and I sat down next him.

"Sasuke, tell me why you lie to me and what made you do this?" I said.

I waited for him to say something.

10 minutes later, he had calm down and he started to speak.

"Naruto, I am so sorry I lied to you, I thought you would of changed back then and would get angry once I said something," said Sasuke wiping tears off his face.

"Why would you think that, of cause I am angry now because you lied, remember when I told you in high school that I wouldn't be angry at you if you told me, but I will be angry if you lied," I said.

"I know you said that to me, but still I thought you changed."

"I didn't, anyway, what triggered you to cut yourself?"

"It's because I hadn't see my parents grave in awhile and I thought that I was better from getting help, but no, it made things worst and now I just remember my parent now and their death."

When Sasuke mentioned his parents, that just made me remember my parents and it triggered me and I kept myself under controlled and waited for Sasuke to finish and make an excuse for going out.

"So, you went to see your parents, isn't that a big step, but seemed you took a bigger step too soon, do you still see your councilor?"

"Yeah, I still see her, actually I see her this weekend."

"Well isn't that good, anyway, you fine now."

"Thanks too you I am."

"Thats good, anyway, I have to meet up with Sakura, will you be fine on your own."

"Yeah, I'm about to have a nap, bye then."

I smiled at Sasuke and went out of the room.

I got out of the building and went around the back where no one can see me. I couldn't take this anymore. I controlled myself long enough and can't control it anymore. I got the scissors out of my pocket, rolled up my sleeve and placed the scissors really hard on my arm and moved it. Blood was seeping out and I kept cutting and cutting and all I saw on my arm is blood. I stopped because I calmed down. I grabbed the handkerchief out of my pocket and put pressure on my arm to stop the bleeding. Once the blood stopped, I rolled down my sleeve and put everything in my pocket and went back to the room.

When I got back to the room, Sasuke was fast asleep in his bed. I walked quietly to the bathroom and tried not to wake him. I got to the bathroom without waking Sasuke and I went to have a shower. 5 minutes later I hear a loud knock on the door. "Naruto, are you in there." I knew it was Sasuke because his voice is so distinctive and notice it straight away.

"Yes Sasuke, it's me in here, whats wrong?" I said as I turned off the shower.

"ah...nothing, said Sasuke as he went away from the door.

I got quickly dressed and got out of the bathroom. I went to my bed and sat down and looked at Sasuke. At the moment Sasuke was at his desk doing homework and seeing him peacefully seeing him do homework is making me feel attracted to him like in high school again, but I shouldn't be thinking that. I don't want to go back to high school days of feeling attracted to Sasuke.

The rest of this week went smoothly and much better then Monday. At the moment, it's Friday afternoon and I had just finish my class for a day. I walked to the dorm with Sasuke and we were about to enter the building, when I spotted Gaara headed our way.

"Hey, Gaara, I shouted to Gaara as he was coming our way.

"Sup Naruto, Sasuke, haven't seen you guys in awhile," said Gaara.

"Yeah it's been awhile, are you in this building Gaara?"

"Yeah, I'm on the 4th floor room 37."

"Awesome, I should visit you sometime."

"Yeah, you should, anyway I'm got to go now, so see you guys later."

Gaara just walked off into the building. Gaara headed for the stairs while we took the elevator.

When Sasuke and I got to our dorm room, I suddenly got a call on my phone. I answered it and it's Iruka. Iruka took me in when my parents died and Iruka is a family friend and practically my brother to me. Iruka was calling to see how I am and he seemed happy that I have Sasuke in a room with me. When I finished talking to Iruka, I went straight to bed and started thinking things in my head and how much I miss Iruka. Also when I talked to Iruka, I asked him to come visit me this Sunday and he agreed to it.

"Hey, Sasuke, when is your appointment," I said as I sat up looking at Sasuke while Sasuke is reading a book.

"Saturday in the afternoon, why?" said Sasuke as he put down his book.

"Well, Iruka is visiting me on Sunday and would want to see you as well."

"That seems cool to me to see Iruka again."

I was so tired that I just fell asleep in my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains cutting and blood. If this triggers you, don't read it.**

**Life becomes worst before it gets better**

**Chapter 3: Worst Weekend**

It's Saturday morning and I actually woke up pretty early. I sat up and scratched my blonde hair and stretched. I hoped out of bed and I couldn't see Sasuke in his bed and I didn't know where he was, until I heard crying in the bathroom. I knew that it's Sasuke and knew something is really wrong. I quickly went to the bathroom and pushed open the door and saw Sasuke curled up in a ball in a corner of the bathroom. I went to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder and Sasuke instantly looked up. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and looks like he has been up for awhile. I crouched down in front of Sasuke and looked at him with a worried face.

"Sasuke, whats wrong?" I said.

Sasuke said nothing and put his head back in his knees.

"Sasuke, did you have a dream of your parents?" I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.

Sasuke nodded as he lifted his head up. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'm here to comfort you, don't worry."

While I was hugging him, I saw something beside him. I adjusted my vision and noticed that it's scissors with blood on them. I left go of Sasuke and grabbed his arms and looked and saw that he did cut himself. I got him up and helped him to his bed and let him lie down. Straight away Sasuke fell asleep.

3 hours later, I looked at the time and it's about time I should wake Sasuke. I went over to Sasuke and tried to wake him. 3 minutes later, he woke up and he got out of bed straight away. As Sasuke went to find clothes, I wanted to ask him something.

"Um...Sasuke, would you mind if I went along with you to your appointment?" I said as I went to my bed and sit down.

"I don't mind you coming along, I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go," said Sasuke as he got his clothes together.

"Awesome, since I have nothing better to do today."

Sasuke went straight to the bathroom to get changed.

After Sasuke had got change, we straight away went out of the dorm building and headed to the appointment to the councilor. To get there we had to go on the bus and will take half-an-hour to get there. When we got the the destination, we had to go in a building and go in an elevator and up on the 7th floor. When the elevator hit the 7th floor, Sasuke led the way because I didn't know where it is. Sasuke suddenly stop at a door and the door had a sign saying 'Dr Tsunade, Councilor.' The name Tsunade gave me shock on my face and remembered that Tsunade was the doctor that told me about my parents. She did say at the time she is a councilor and I could talk to her if I had a problem coping with the lose of my parents. What a coincidence this is to come with Sasuke to see his councilor and to find out it's actual Tsunade, how odd. Sasuke opened the door and went right in and he went up to the office.

"Oh, Sasuke, nice to see you again, who's that behind you?" said a girl with black hair.

"Hi Shizune, this is Naruto, he is my friend," said Sasuke.

"Oh really, thats Naruto, hey Naruto, nice to see you again."

"Haven't seen you in awhile Shizune, how are things?" I said as I got closer to the office.

"Yeah, it's been alright."

"Hey Naruto, how do you know Shizune?" said Sasuke as he turned to me.

"Um...well...too long of a story to tell."

"Ok boys, you can see Tsunade now," said Shizune.

Sasuke nodded and went to a door near the office.

When Sasuke opened the door, I saw a blonde hair girl sitting at a desk. We walked in and had a sit in the chairs. The blonde hair girl that comes to the name Tsunade, she looked at us before she spoke.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto, haven't seen you in awhile Naruto, why have you come with Sasuke for?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in awhile either Tsunade and the reason on coming with Sasuke is that I didn't want him to go by himself since whats been happening lately," I said.

"Ok, good enough reason, so what things have been happening Sasuke?"

"Well, thinking of my parents and having dreams of them, well made me do it again, a lot more times, it seems I'm back to my old ways," said Sasuke.

"Right, I see now, well we haven't seen each other in a mouth and I thought you could handle it, so I should see you every fortnight now, so when did you go back to your old ways?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, I thought that I'm strong enough and I went to see my parents grave and it all started back up again after that."

"When I heard this, I said that it seems he took a bigger step than expected," I said.

"I agree with Naruto, you should've waited a mouth for our next visit and ask me, but you went right ahead and did it, thats why you are back to your old ways, wouldn't you agree?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, I agree," said Sasuke.

"Now, we are back to square one and I would like you to do the meditation method again, since it worked last time and I will see you in a fortnight."

"Ok, I'll do it again."

"Now Sasuke, can you wait outside, so I can talk with Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and went out of the room.

It was silent in the room and I knew what she was going to ask.

"So Naruto, you didn't come just for Sasuke? right," said Tsunade.

"No, just for Sasuke," I said as I was moving around a lot in the chair.

"Naruto, I can read you really well and how you are acting is unusual."

"Fine, you caught me, yes there is something wrong."

"Would this involve coping with the lose of your parents?"

"Yes, I'm not coping at all."

Suddenly I rolled up my sleeves to show Tsunade my arms and show her what I have been doing.

"Naruto, why didn't you come to me earlier? this mess wouldn't of gotten so bad that it made you cut yourself."

"I only do it went someone is mentions my parents or their parents because makes me think of my parents."

"Right, it's got that bad, that isn't good at all, does Sasuke know your doing it too?"

"No, I have kept it a secret from everyone, I just can't handle it."

"Ok, then, Sasuke will know the hard way, so you should tell him soon and ask him how to do that meditation method because thats what you are going to do for now on until a fortnight and see how it works on you."

"Ok, thanks Tsunade, see you in a fortnight."

Tsunade nodded and I left the room.

I looked around the office and couldn't see Sasuke at all. He must of been out of the building already. I headed out the door to the elevator. I went to the bottom floor and there was Sasuke out of the building waiting for me.

"Hey Sasuke, why weren't you in the office waiting?" I said as I walked up to him.

Sasuke said nothing, he must not want to talk because of talking about what he did made him feel a bit down. We headed on the bus and back to the uni.

We got back to the uni and are already in our dorm building. We got to our room and Sasuke looked really mad on his face and I was wondering why. I sat on my bed and I wanted to ask Sasuke why he is mad and tell him everything about me. So I went right ahead and asked.

"Sasuke, why are you mad?" I said.

Sasuke said nothing

"Sasuke, come on tell me, are you mad at me?"

Sasuke suddenly turned around and he looked really mad at me.

"Yes, I'm mad at you, why do you think I'm mad at you?" said Sasuke.

"I have no idea, what I have done to make you mad?"

"You are such an idiot, I over heard what you and Tsunade were talking about, how could you not tell me before, you just constantly told me lies."

"You over heard our conversation, why did you do that? that was private stuff we were talking about."

"I had no choose but to, I was curious on what Tsunade wanted to talk to you about and now I know how you know each other, your parents died and how can you not say that your not coping and being like me."

"Sasuke, I don't want to talk about my parents ok, I can't handle it."

"No Naruto, we are talking about it now."

After Sasuke said that, I stormed out of the room and I needed to have some fresh air.

I got out of the building and went to the uni's park. I sat on one of the benches and I put my head in my hands. I was thinking, why did Sasuke have to hear the converstion? and if I don't make up with him today, what is tomorrow going to be like when Iruka comes to visit. I need to figure out a way to make up with him, I have no idea how it's going to work.

The next morning, I still hadn't made up with Sasuke and Iruka is meant to be here in the afternoon. I have to figure out how I'm going to make up with him. I can't talk with him now because he isn't in the room which really sucks. I looked at the time and it's 10 o'clock and I having nothing else to do. I figured I would just come visit Sakura. So I got my phone, texted Sakura to tell her I want to meet with her. She replied and said that we should meet at the uni's park and I agreed to it. I headed off and went to meet up with Sakura.

Once I arrived at the Uni's park, I saw Sakura sitting on one of the benches. I walked towards her and I smiled at her and sat down.

"So, why did you want to meet up with me Naruto?" said Sakura.

"I just need advice," I said.

"Advice on what?"

"How to make up with someone when you have had a fight?"

"Let me guess, you and Sasuke had a fight, how did this happen?"

"Never mind what happened, tell me how I can make up with him?"

"Why ask me? You should know how to or are you that dumb?"

"Sakura, I can't think at the moment, I really want to make up with him."

"Ok then, just apologize and talk about it, thats all you got to do."

"Thanks Sakura, you are a great friend."

I walked off and headed back to the room because it's just about time Iruka should be arriving.

I got to the dorm room and open the door and I see 2 figures inside. I see Sasuke in there and also Iruka. Thats strange, Iruka shouldn't be here just yet. I walked in and Iruka had a worried look on his face and Sasuke still had an angry face.

"Hey Iruka, your early today," I said as I headed to the bathroom.

"Hi Naruto, how have you been?" said Iruka still with the worried look on his face.

"Yeah, been good, can you excuse me, I'm going in the bathroom for a moment."

I walked in the bathroom and I closed the door and put my head against it to hear what they are saying.

"_Sasuke, he looks fine, you sure he is not coping with his parents lose?" said Iruka._

"_Iruka, he said himself, well not completely said anything, but I over heard Tsunade and his conversation and he said he wasn't coping with his parents, you can prove it for yourself, just lift up his sleeves and it will show what he has been doing," said Sasuke._

So that's why he had a worried look on his face because he knows I'm not coping with my parents death because of that Sasuke. I keep hearing what they are saying.

"_To believe you Sasuke, I think I'll have to do that, even if he hates me," said Iruka._

"_It doesn't matter if he hates you in the end, you need to know because you are basically his older brother, right," said Sasuke._

"_Yeah, you could say we are brothers, but I don't want him to hate me, but I think thats the only way."_

Great, now Iruka is going to try and lift up my sleeves, I should do it anyway. I looked at the time and it seems I have been in here for too long and they will be worried. I walked out of the bathroom and I couldn't hold in my anger from hearing what they were saying.

"Sasuke, how could you tell Iruka, you are such a blabber mouth, can't you just keep this to yourself, this is a secrete Sasuke," I said.

"See Iruka, he just said it himself," said Sasuke.

"And Iruka, why don't I show you instead of you doing it yourself since you want proof."

I lifted both my sleeves to show the scares and recent cuts.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me?" said Iruka.

I said nothing because I now hate Sasuke and Iruka. I was going to make up with Sasuke, but forget it. I was so angry, upset and frustrated that I went out of the room.

I got outside and went to the back of the building. Why did this have to happen to me? Why does Sasuke have to know? Why did Sasuke have to tell Iruka? I had this going to through my head and it was making really down and I want to die at this very moment. I can't stand it anymore, why does everything have to go wrong this weekend? I grabbed the scissors out my pocket, rolled up my sleeve and place the scissors across my arm really hard. Blood started to seep out and I just cut more and more until I got a tap on the shoulder. I dropped the scissors and I turned around and it's Sakura. Once I turned around she saw my arm and had a worried look on her face.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" said Sakura grabbed my arm.

"Um...doing nothing," I said.

"Doesn't look it, why are you doing this? and look at the scares, how long have you been doing this?"

"Sakura, please don't ask questions, just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, if I do, you will keep doing it."

"Just let me die."

"I'm getting Sasuke."

"Fine, I don't care, he won't come."

Sakura went off to get Sasuke.

5 minutes later, I didn't move at all. I just kept looking at the ground where the scissors are. Just thinking if I should just keep cutting or run away. I grabbed the scissors and almost put it to my arms until someone's hand grabbed them. I turned around and it's Sasuke. I thought he would still be angry and not come, but he did came and stopped me from doing it.

"Naruto, are you alright?" said Sasuke.

I didn't say anything, I didn't even look at him.

"Naruto, look at me."

I didn't look at him. Suddenly he turned my head with his hand.

"Are you o..."

Suddenly I started to cry and Sasuke stopped his sentence. Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me and was dragging me somewhere.

When Sasuke finish dragging me somewhere, it was the uni park. He placed me on the bench and he sat next to me. We sat in silence for 5 minutes when I suddenly just broke down again. Sasuke suddenly put his arms around me and he pulled closer to me and he just hugged me. I never knew Sasuke could be this nice and would actually hug someone. When I stopped crying, Sasuke let go of me and stood up and stood in front of me. He crouched down and had his hands on my knees to balance himself.

"Naruto, I know you might not want to talk to me, but just listen to me, thats all I want you to do," said Sasuke.

I didn't say a word because Sasuke was right about me not wanting to talk to him.

"I know I shouldn't of over heard yours and Tsunade's conversation and told Iruka without your permission, I apologize for that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry with you that you didn't tell me the truth and all you did was lie to me."

Sasuke stopped talking for moment and waited to see if I wanted to say something, but I didn't.

"I don't get why you didn't tell the truth to me? I could of helped you before it got this worst, well in the end I made it worst for you that you wanted to die, but I am really sorry for that."

Sasuke went silent again, but this time I actually spoke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I lied, I just thought that you didn't care and you were just taking care of yourself, I didn't want to make things worst for you," I said as I lifted up my head.

"Look here Naruto, I know what you are going through, having your parents die just last year, I couldn't believe that you would make it to uni this year, I envy you for having this strength, but still you had to cop on your own and I could of helped if you spoke up, I'm more caring then you think."

"I just wasn't sure with you, I was going to tell you, but you got there before me and found out the hard way, now I have to deal with Iruka."

"Yeah, Tsunade told you to tell me before I found out the hard way which happened in the end, but at least now I know and we can take care of it together and by the way, I dealt with Iruka just before I left the building, so don't worry."

"Thank you Sasuke, you are such a good friend."

After the talk at the uni park, we headed back to the room and it looked like Iruka had already left. Sasuke told me he left after Sasuke left the room to get me. I really owe Sasuke big time and I need to figure out how. I'll think about that later, I need to cop with my issue first with Sasuke's help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains cutting and blood. If this triggers you, don't read it.**

**Author note: **Sorry this chapter is short and took awhile, the reason is very bad writers block and it might not be the best chapter, but I hope you like it.

**Life becomes worst before it gets better**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal **

11 o'clock was the time I woke up on the Monday morning. When I looked at the time, I almost had a heart attack because I thought I had my class today. I look at Sasuke and he is still asleep. I look at my schedule and I found out that my class is not on today. I have to remind myself the night before to check my schedule, so I don't get a heart attack. From this wake up call, it looks like I won't get back to sleep now, so I might just get up now. I decided that I would have a shower because of sweating so much because of thinking I was going to be really late for class. I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Suddenly I heard a bang on the door and it's Sasuke.

"Naruto, you have been in there for half-an-hour, whats taking you so long?" said Sasuke.

Wait...What I have been in here for half-an-hour, I must of fell asleep. I must of worried Sasuke because I have been in here for a long time.

"Sorry Sasuke, I must of fell asleep," I said as I turned off the water.

"Your an idiot for doing that."

I was thinking in my head, yes I am an idiot. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I got out of the bathroom and Sasuke was standing there tapping his foot on the ground and shaking his head.

"What? Just because I fell asleep in the shower doesn't mean you have to act like this," I said.

"I'm just thinking your an idiot," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, I can tell by your body language, it's so obvious."

"So your not an idiot, you can actually read body language."

"Of cause I can."

Geez, why does Sasuke always have to think that I'm an idiot? It really hurts when he thinks me of being an idiot.

For the rest of the day, I practically did nothing because there was nothing else to do. I decided to go for a walk around the uni. I headed to the uni park and found Shikamaru and Sakura. They were talking and Sakura had a worried look on her face and Shikamaru has a shocked face. I decided that I hid behind a bush and hear what they are saying.

"_I can't believe Naruto would do that to himself, I wouldn't think he would even do it, what caused him to do it?" said Shikamaru_

"_I know, when I saw Naruto do it, it really shocked me. I think the cause of it is the death of his parents 2 years ago," said Sakura._

"_His parents died, why didn't I know this and you do."_

"_Because I was the only one there for him and I'm guessing he didn't want anyone to know."_

I can't believe Sakura would tell Shikamaru what I have been doing and saying that my parents died, how could she. I suddenly jumped out behind the bush because I can't hold in my angry anymore. When I jumped out I scared Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Sakura, how could you tell Shikamaru everything, even the death of my parents, didn't you make a promise with me that you wouldn't tell anyone, what good friend you are," I said.

I suddenly ran off before anyone could say anything.

How could all my friends betray me and say things to other people without my permission, I am so sick of this. It was Sasuke first and now Sakura, why do they need to do this to me. I am not going to see Sakura anymore and I'm not going to ever forgive her. Even though I forgive Sasuke, I am still angry with him, but Sakura is different. I told her to keep my parents death a secret and she just had to open her mouth.

I ran to the dorm building to my dorm room and hid in the bathroom. Suddenly tears started to go down my cheek and I found scissors in the draws in the bathroom. I took out of the draw and I rolled up my sleeve and placed the scissors really hard on my arm and blood started to seep out and I just kept cutting and cutting until Sasuke came in and stopped me. He snatched the scissor out of my hand and got a wet cloth and cleaned my arm. He saw that I was still crying and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Naruto, it's alright, I'm here for you," said Sasuke as he was hugging me.

His warmth made me stop crying and made me fall asleep.

I suddenly woke up and I saw that I'm on my bed. I thought in my head that Sasuke must of carried me here. I looked at my arm and saw that there is a bandage around it, it must of been Sasuke who did it. I sat up and saw that Sasuke is on a chair with his arms and head on my bed. I looked and saw that he is asleep, he must of been waiting for me to wake up. I shaken Sasuke to wake him and he woke up instantly.

"Sasuke, why did you do all this for me," I said.

"Because I know that your in so much pain and I'm probably half of the reason," said Sasuke.

"I admit that I'm in pain, but your not the reason."

"What happened then."

"Sakura betrayed me, like you betrayed me."

"Really, how?"

"She told Shikamaru everything, including the death of my parents which I told her to keep a secret."

"She had no right to tell Shikamaru everything without your permission."

"Yeah I know, I'm not going to forgive her."

After I said that, there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke got up and opened the door a bit to talk to who was at the door. Few minutes later he came back to the chair.

"That was Sakura, she wanted to talk to you," said Sasuke.

"Why did that bitch want to talk to me about," I said.

"She wanted to apologize and to see if you hadn't done it again."

"What did you tell her?"

"Don't worry Naruto, I lied to her and told her that you did nothing and told her that you didn't want to see her."

"Thank you Sasuke for not telling her the true, you are really a great friend, even though I'm still angry with you, but your still a great friend."

"I appreciate what you are telling me and I knew you would still be angry with me, but I did betray you and I promise I won't do it again."

"We will have to see about that."

"Geez, have faith in me."

For the rest of the day, Sasuke taught me that meditation method. It was really relaxing, like all the worries and pain had been blown out of me and feeling refreshed. I couldn't believe this meditation method actually worked. Sasuke said that every time I feel like cutting just do the meditation method. I decided to get used to the meditation method that I would do it every night and mornings if I can. I told that to Sasuke and Sasuke said that he did that when he first did the meditation method. Hopefully I can no longer cut myself and hope this meditation method will work all the time.


End file.
